Little girl
by Cowboy-4-Christ
Summary: A little girl lives in a terrible family, but she is not alone.


Lillian whimpered silently as she behind the couch in their small house. Mama and Papa were fighting again, Papa's words were slurred because he had been out drinking again, he was screaming obscenities at Mama again, it made Lillian sadder when he yelled at Mama and called her such bad things, but her Mama yelled at the drunk and called him bad things too. She never contemplated running away or self worth. But when her parents fought she found herself behind their couch in the family room. Her Papa drank all the time and her Mama was always smoking her pipe.

She has never heard of Aslan, never knew He even existed. Her parents never talked to her about Him, in fact I doubt they even knew of the Lion's love. Lillian was never able to experience any real lovr at all, her parents never wanted to play and the young girl never received kisses and hugs, she wore rags and had little to no food because her parents always spent the money on their "hobbies." She was also regularly slapped and yelled at if she ever got in the way or happened to be the first person they saw when they were angry. That's why she hid behind the couch every night. It didn't use to be so bad, only once in awhile they would fight. But as things always did, bad just got worse and they fought every time they saw each other.

"You use all the money on alcohol, how can we expect to have food in this house?" Her Mama screamed, they were out of food and money again.

"You lazy woman, you need to get food." Her Father retorted. I took the liberty to translate it from almost pure obscenities to something reader appropriate.

"How can I if there's no money?" Her Mama argued. Tears were streaming down the young girls eyes.

 _"Be at peace child."_ A voice whispered in the young girl's ears, catching the girl's attention. She opened her teary eyes and saw an amazing sight. A large Lion sat next to her.

 _"Bury your face in My mane."_ The Lion said. Not knowing what else to do Lillian obeyed. He Lion's mane smelled of beautiful perfume and comforted the child. Lillian was so comforted by the Lion that she was unaware that her Papa had drawn his knife and killed his wife and himself. The two miserable bodies lay dead on the floor as the young girl crept out from her hiding place. She looked back and saw that the Lion was gone.

Not even an hour had passed since her parent's deaths that soldiers came, they removed the bodies, and the child. Lillian was taken far away, the kind soldiers said that they were still in Archenland but were now very close to Narnia. Lillian expected that the soldiers would act like her Papa did but they were kind, gentle, and took great care of her. They said hey were taking her to a new family.

They took her to a small cottage with a beautiful garden in front if it. Two adults, a man and a woman, stood there smiling. Lillian walked slowly up to the, holding the hand of one of the soldiers the entire way.

"Hello Lillian, we are happy to have you." The woman said with a lovely smile decorating her face.

"We're are sorry about what happened." The man said. "And we're going to do everything we can to make you feel comfortable with us. There is no need to be scared." With one last goodbye to the soldier (and a hug) she went into the house.

A week passed since Lillian had received a new Mama and Papa, the gave her kisses and hugs all the time and they played with her whenever they could. Lillian's once tear stained face now smiled and laughed all the time. Once picture in the house always drew her attention, it was a picture of a Lion on a stone table, the first time she saw it she talked to her Mama about it.

"I know Him." She said. "I don't know His name but I know He got off."

"How do you know that?" Her Mama asked. They had never really talked to her about Aslan yet. The little girl looked up at her Mama with solemn eyes.

"Because He held me by His side the say my parents died."

 **This song is based off of John Michael Montgomery's, Little girl.**

 **This stuff happens all the time, it's a sad truth. But Jesus is always there for them. A second chance is always given.**

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
